Lurue
, ChaosDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, , | favored weapon = A unicorn horn (shortspear) | worshipers = Druids, entertainers, outcasts, rangers, travelers, unicorn riders | cleric alignments = CG, CN, NG }} Character and Reputation Given to wanderlust, Lurue (luh-rue) can be whimsical, but she is infinitely loyal once she takes someone into her trust and never abandons her worshipers in times of need. When faced with no other option but combat, Lurue is a dedicated and intractable foe, but she prefers light banter, clever riddles, new discoveries, and the joyous exploration of life. Clergy and Temples The church of Lurue has no formal hierarchy, nor temples dedicated in her name. While some entire species, such as unicorns, pegasi, and talking owls, venerate her as Queen, most of her worshipers (such as those that were the targets of an awaken spell) are outcasts from their own kind due to their unique abilities. Clerics of Lurue spend their days providing aid and comfort to the needy, lending support to dreamers so that they can achieve their aspirations, and rescuing all who need aid from whatever assails them. Few stick to a single duty for any length of time (though they are very good about seeing a single particular task through to the end), and most are periodically struck with wanderlust. Many of Lurue’s clergy are adventurers who travel about Faerun seeking wrongs to right and finding a good balance of merriment, new experiences, and self-improvement in such a profession. Clerics and druids of Lurue pray for their spells at midnight, in a sylvan glen or moonlit glade if available. Lurue’s twin holy days are Midsummer’s Eve and the Feast of the Moon. The former holiday is celebrated in a night-long festival of revelry, wild antics, and muck hullabaloo. Such events are marked by wild rides through the countryside and sky, numerous theatrical skits, humorous oratories, mock duels, grand songs in which everyone joins in, and romantic declarations. Many unicorns take a mate for life on this night. The Feast of the Moon is a quiet ceremony marking the onset of winter and serving as a time for remembering those who have passed away. Many great works of art and epic song are unveiled during the Feast of the Moon to quiet applause, particularly in the city of Silverymoon, which celebrates its founding on this day. Many clerics and druids multiclass as rangers. History and Relations with other deities Said to be the daughter of Selune, Lurue serves Mielikki as ally, friend, and steed, and through her Silvanus. She works closely with Shiallia and Gwaeron Windstrom, has a long-standing alliance with Nobanion, and considers Chauntea a friend. The Unicorn Queen is an ardent foe of Malar the Beastlord, whom she blames for helping the Red Wizards of Thay create black unicorns. Malar, in turn, would be more than happy to tear out her throat, considering her a prize creature to be hunted. Dogma The Unicorn is a symbol of hope, joy, salvation, and protection for the needy, forlorn, and forsaken. Life is to be relished and lived with laughter. Quests are to be taken on a dare and gifts are to be made on a whim. Impossible dreams are to be pursued for the sheer wonder of the possibility of their completion. Everyone, no matter how unique, is to be praised for their strengths and comforted in their weaknesses. Evil melts quickest in the face of a rapier wit and unshackled joy. Search for the unicorn and in the pursuit find happiness. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities of Nature Category:Any Race Deities